omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bernkastel
Character Synopsis Bernkastel is an extremely powerful witch who has lived a thousand years. It is said that she lives in a world where concepts like fate and possibility can be visualized. She can give birth to all kinds of miracles with her immense power but, in compensation for that, her heart ends up breaking a bit each time she uses them. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Name: Lady Bernkastel, Bern, Rika Furude (human name) Gender: Female Age: 1000+, but is beyond the concept of time. Classification: Witch of Miracles, priestess of Featherine Augustus Aurora, Voyager, Featherine's Cat, Featherine's Piece, Queen of The Cats, Reaper, Witch of the Senate, Detective Special Abilities: Magic, Reality Warping (Established a new Purple Truth with the same power as the Red Truth, allowing her to make her words into undeniable facts of reality), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop time, rewound the 5th Game, created a time loop that separated a portion of the Fragment from the rest, which can cause almost instantaneous petrification and death), Probability Manipulation (She has the power to cause success without fail as long as the odds aren't zero. She's said to control miracles and specializes in finding fragments with absurdly low probability of existence; her scythe is a manifestation of this power, allowing her to "reap miracles" or "harvest them from fate"), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Sees lower layers containing universes, countless realms, higher-dimensions, and nothingness as fiction, in the forms of Fragments, books, and chessboards which she can manipulate as she pleases), Gravity Manipulation (Created the concept of gravity), Conceptual Manipulation and Attack (Can create the concept of gravity and attack the concepts of existence via words, which she turned into undeniable facts of reality through the Red and Blue Truths. Even higher beings with High-Godly regeneration, such as Battler, could not recover without aid, and she was able to casually erase Piece Beatrice's existence and was the only one who could save Erika after her existence was conceptually denied), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate Kakera, Fragments that contain infinite possibilities with higher dimensions. Has been able to merge, lift and create "a planetarium", or a solar system of Fragments), Matter Manipulation (She can turn equal entities into objects such as a cardboard box), Absorption (Voyagers can consume other Voyagers; Bernkastel attempted to do this to Lambdadelta), Telepathy (Read Willard's mind), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Reactive Evolution, Clairvoyance / Cosmic Awareness (Can peer into Fragments and specializes in finding "impossible" ones), Creation and Destruction (Created and destroyed many higher-dimensional universes during her fight with Lambdadelta), Summoning (Can summon her cat familiars), Animal Manipulation (Capable of controlling her cat familiars), Sealing (Shackled Ange and Lion in the witch's theatre), can imprison opponents within other Fragments or knock them into the Sea of Oblivion, 4th Wall Awareness (Challenged the Player to her own game), exists within the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories and can adapt to higher-dimensional layers and even those that exist beyond them entirely, Omnipresence (As a voyager witch, she is the embodiment of a concept, and exists across countless worlds in the sea of fragments and can appear on several gameboards simultaneously), Non-Corporeal (Exists as the embodiment of her own universe, a concept), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly; even if the entirety of her existence is completely erased and lost to the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories, she can regain her form just by thinking), Resurrection (Capable of reviving herself whenever she wants, managed to resurrect Battler after his concept was erased, though she could not resurrect his soul) Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Exists beyond the stories and layers of the Human Domain which is portrayed as a infinite hierarchy or Infinite latter of dimensions, due to her fundamental nature as a voyager, Bernkastel can adapt to higher dimensional and beyond dimensional layers, her only limits being that of what she decides herself, if any at all at rates she can control. She was planning to send Erika into the deepest parts of the Sea of Oblivion which is beyond all layers, stories, and dimensions, which she eventually did.) Speed: Irrelevant (She is one of the few characters capable of navigating the void on the other end of the infinite dimensional hierarchy, and is superior to her cats, if she so desires. As a voyager witch, the limitations she places on herself are entirely up to her. She can become a being not limited to the concepts of dimensions) with an Omnipresent state of existence (As a voyager, she's a conceptual entity who exists across countless worlds as "you and your only friend", yet not bound to any) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant (Limitations on her physical strength are only based on what she thinks they are. Scooped up Battler who was part of the Sea of Oblivion as algae, a higher being's nothingness state.) Striking Ability: Metaversal (Due to her inherent ability to evolve beyond previous limits she bestowed upon herself if she so desires her the concept of dimensions can become meaningless, she was planning to knock Erika into the sea of Oblivion) Durability: Metaverse Level (She is able to restore her body if she remembers its shape, even if she and her incorporeal soul are erased to nothingness that is beyond conventional existence and non-existence of duality; as a Voyager Witch she can become a higher being characteristic of her current plane of existence, including that of one beyond the concept of dimensions). Her abstract, conceptual and incorporeal nature as well as Acausality, regeneration, and resurrection make her almost impossible to kill, and the concept of death can only apply to her if she stops thinking. Stamina: Limitless (Depends on the will and determination of her types of thoughts. Fought with Lambdadelta, Battler, and Ange one after another and showed no signs of tiredness.) Range: Metaversal (Destroyed sizeable portions of the shelves within the City of Books that dwarf her and Universes of this size. In fact, she also dwarfs Universes of this size, as to her perspective, these worlds are no more than books no larger than those of the human world). Intelligence: Genius by human standards. *Insightful, clever and cunning, a good psychologist and actor, has a great experience, could be an excellent detective or criminal. *"If a riddle is solvable she can solve it without fail regardless of difficulty." *Is an avid reader of the mystery genre to the point where she's knowledgeable of countless tricks and riddles even Battler hasn't heard. Weaknesses: Her magic depends on her faith in it; Boredom and the possibility of losing her will; Alcoholism. She has Immeasurable pride and is truly traumatized (hates to think of her human past), as well as being unbalanced and imperfectly in control of her emotions. She may be shocked if someone hurts her (the concept of which she has long forgotten). She cannot read probabilities before the result. Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'A dark black scythe:' This scythe is able to harvest miracles from reality itself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic of Miracles: Bernkastel's magic. Basically, she can locate any world and achieve any end she wishes as long as it is not completely impossible. In theory, she is the witch with the strongest power, but that is actually not realistic, like folding a piece of paper a hundred times so that it'll reach the moon. And she folded it a hundred times. Truths: Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damage the concept of her target. Because the truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided but can be confronted with other truths. *'Blue Truth:' It's used as a theory that works as counter-argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of a stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Bernkastel's opponent, killing them. *'Red Truth:' Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umeniko Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cats Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Time Benders Category:Yangires Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1